


First Impressions (and not-so-first meetings)

by Imshookandbi



Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author doesn’t know much about the DCU, Author is bad at tagging, First Meetings, Humor, I’m AWARE that Kid Flash died in like YJ, No Romance, Sibling Relationships (Ish), Snippets from the Discord, Uhh the timeline is unclear, but we’re politely ignoring that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Kid Flash and a few others meet Mockingbird for the first time... officially.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 402





	First Impressions (and not-so-first meetings)

“Wait a minute, wait a minute.” Kid Flash says as he walks into the training room, his voice rising above the idle chatter of the Justice League and Young Justice League members he arrived with. 

He points a finger at Marinette, who was in uniform and viciously sparring with the training dummy, Damian doing the same as Robin. _”Who is that?”_

As conversations come to a halt, so does Mockingbird’s attack. She stops abruptly mid-kick and drops her leg, then pivots on her heel, she turns to face the group, Robin quickly copying her. 

“I don’t recognize you.” Kid Flash says, his eyes narrowing. “Are you new?”

Mockingbird scoffs, “I should sure hope not, I’ve been around the tower and I’m part of the League database.” She says, then leans over and snatches the water bottle out of Damian’s hands, ignoring his protest. “Oh hush it, I forgot my own and you can share.” She says, shooting the shorter Robin a playful grin before taking a sip out of the aforementioned bottle. 

“Keep it,” Robin says, disgusted. “It’s got _your_ germs on it.” 

“Awwh don’t be mad, I can take you to McDonald’s again after patrol tonight, will that make up for it?” 

Robin sniffs, his nose turning in the air slightly. _”Perhaps_ it will be an.... _adequate_ apology. But only if you get me a large McFlurry.”

_“Oh my god,”_ One of the standing League members whispers, _”I can’t believe this.”_

Robin scowls at them, but says nothing. 

“Anyways,” Kid Flash cuts in, “I have most certainly _not_ seen you around, the only bird that _I’ve_ seen recently... was.... Robin...” Kid Flash trails off at the wide, shit-eating grin on Mockingbird’s face. _”That was you!?”_

Mockingbird cackles in lieu of an answer, “They call me Mockingbird for a reason, speedy-mustard!”

* * *

“When were you going to tell us you adopted another kid!” Flash blurts out at the next Justice League meeting (who was told about Mockingbird through Kid Flash), effectively cutting off Batman in the middle of his explanation. 

Flash’s eyes widen at his outburst and pales dramatically when all eyes— including Batman’s —turn to him. 

“Sorry,” Green Arrow says, disbelief lining his features. “Did you just say Batman—“

_”Adopted_ another kid?” Superman finished, just as incredulous as the archer. 

Flash nods, minuscule and mute. Still pale and looking like he was expecting Batman to attack him at any moment. 

All eyes turned to Batman, who was silent. The man was silent for a long while, before letting out a long, drawn out sigh that sounded painful. He looked everything a resigned parent used to their kids’ shenanigans should be. Tired, exasperated, and with just a _hint_ of fondness.

“I see you met Mockingbird.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SOME CONTEXT
> 
> The “That was you!?” bit is in reference to the concept that Marinette was pretending to be Robin when she was around the tower, and was also keeping a low profile by lurking near Batman and keeping the hood up on Damian’s cape. It wasn’t all the time but it was occasional.
> 
> Some might be confused about the McDonald’s thing, if not, then I’ll explain anyways. A cute sibling bonding idea we came up with is that Mockingbird likes to take Robin to McDonald’s during slow patrols, after patrols, or out of mask. It was a cute idea that stuck.


End file.
